1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical switches and more specifically to a rotary switch with reciprocating slider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known rotary switch usually includes a shaft rotatably mounted in a suitable housing, a plurality of circumferentially spaced stationary contacts, and a wiper associated with the shaft for wiping engagement with the contacts. Rotation of the shaft selectively makes and breaks electrical connections between the contacts in accordance with its rotary position.
Such rotary switch has a disadvantage in requiring a considerable rotary force to rotate it from one contacting position to another. Another disadvantage is in the necessity to connect and disconnect the contacts in the same sequence.